1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle body structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-220688 (JP 2013-220688 A) describes technology related to a back door made of resin, illustrated in FIG. 4 of that publication, as one example of a vehicle body structure. In brief, with the related art, a frame portion of the back door is formed by joining together a door inner panel and a door outer panel, both made of resin, by adhesive. Further, a rear window glass is joined to an edge portion of the door outer panel by adhesive. To simplify the description, the former adhesive will be referred to as a “first adhesive”, and the latter adhesive will be referred to as a “second adhesive”.
When examining the joint structure of the back door from the viewpoint of waterproofness, water that has gotten in from the outside the rear window glass is kept out by the second adhesive. However, condensation water that adheres to the inside of the rear window glass is unable to be kept out by the second adhesive, and therefore penetrates to the first adhesive side. However, with the related art described above, a terminal portion of the edge portion of the door outer panel is curved toward the first adhesive side, so the condensation water is inhibited to some extent from penetrating to the first adhesive side by this curved portion.
With the related art described above, condensation water is thought to be inhibited to some extent from penetrating to the first adhesive side by the curved portion. However, in cases such as when vibration is transmitted to the door inner panel and the door outer panel due to road surface input, a gap is created between a tip end of the curved portion and the door inner panel, and as a result, condensation water may penetrate to the first adhesive side.